Digital Adventures in the Nutcracker
by ZeroXKari1
Summary: Digimon RPC version of the Nutcracker
1. Chapter 1

**The nutcracker is amazing and wonderful story**

**Ryan: but I don't want be made of wood *sighs***

**Ryan it's just part the story beside Kouji your right hand doll solider *smiles and giggles***

**Ryan: I can live with that *grin***

**Kouji: HEY!**

**Jen: I think he'll be a hot solider *smiles and snuggles with kouji***

**Kouji: That's more like it *smiles and snuggles back***

**Ok...let get on the story *sits next to ryan***

**Ryan: *smiles and kisses her cheek and opens the book titled Digital Adventures in the Nutcracker***

* * *

Jen walks outside to a beautiful snowy day with her boy friend Kouji and her brother Ryan.

Jen: Ah….. I love the winter *smiles playing around the snow*

Ryan: Jen….*sighs lil*

Kouji: Come guys were gonna be late! *smiles*

Jen, Ryan, and Kouji came to Ahiru town where she goes to ballet school to celebrate Christmas with her. It was a bright winter day on Christmas eve it almost 5pm and they haven't found her house. When suddenly they stop at this old fashion cottages house and the whole house was wood expect the windows with sparkle glass and twickleing lights on the roof and outer part of the house. The colors blinked red and green Ahirus favorite colors that are how they knew it was her house.

Ahiru: Hi guys *smiles wearing a green and red dress*

Ryan: *speechless he blushes at the sight of Ahiru*

Jen: Hi Ahiru! Were here and ready to have Christmas dinner!

Ahiru: Oh yes I made all the food you came just in time *smiles*

Kouji: Ahiru we could have helped you cook?

Ahiru: No your all guest please put your present under the tree will open them later *smiles*

Everyone puts their gifts under the tree it was covered in rainbow lights and black ornaments. As the head to the table for Christmas dinner they got the biggest surprise ever. The whole table was full of food turkey, yams with marshmallow, stuffing, mashed potatoes, and other Christmas foods it was all there. So they feasted it like it was they haven't eaten in years and enjoyed every bite of it.


	2. Chapter 2

After all the food they ate it around 7pm Ahiru started playing a movie she loved the very most it was called the Nutcracker. When she about a little girl she watched the ballet and dreamed that someday her prince would come save her from this ballet school so they could dance the night away. Jen found interesting but was too busy cuddling Kouji to pay attention to the movie. Ryan keep watching like he was studing the prince movements cause he wanted to dance with Ahiru but couldnt he had two left feet on and danced to werid all he ever wanted to do was to be guy of her dreams he thought christmas could give him a miracle. After the movie the ryan and kouji went out to get some fire wood but they didnt know as the wind blowed harder something magical was happening to them.

* * *

Ryan: Why now! We just came out to get fire wood and storm comes our way!

Kouji: Don't ask me and I dont care! I just want go back to the girls as soon as possible.

Ryan: *he lifts ax to chop wood but the snow swirl around him lifting him up* WHAT THE?

Kouji: *it swirled around him too he being lifted up in the air* WHATS HAPPENING!

Then they vanish in the night all was quiet and all was left was the ax and the boys foot prints.

* * *

Hours pass it 12am Ahiru still up worried about ryan and kouji, Jen was worried too but fell asleep from all that food they ate. Ahiru stared at the clock when her eyes closed for a second the clocked chined loud! And louder! and louder! when she truned jen had vanished and the window of snow came swirling inside. This was really makng her scared she alone agian on christmas...she started to cry as her tears fell to her hands something bad was comming her way.

* * *

Ahiru: Who there...? *she looked up*

What came out the hall way was a dark decaded demon monster came but once in sight of ahiru he took a human from his skin was white as a ghost his hair was black as darkness and decade he also wore a prince outfit but only darker.

Dark Prince: Oh don't be alram princess. *he smiled*

Ahiru: How could I not...my friends are missing they could be in danger. *looks down*

Dark Prince: *lifts her head* my dear ill take you somewhere safe.

Ahiru: I don't know...

Dark Prince: *he smiles* trust me I wi-

All the sudden the wind blow agian swirling around in front her was graint boy with long blond hair in ponytail blue eyes like the ocean in a princely outfit he looked very much like Ryan that in fact it WAS RYAN!


End file.
